


His Hunt

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Once again I write a fic without using names, Slight sexual implying, i just really love mai okay, more weird descriptions lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, while at his usual club, finds a girl that's only too intoxicating~</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> im sorrynotsorry i really love mai and i fuckin ship it and yeah  
> also damn dusky back @ it again with the overly dramatic descriptions of shit woooo

Pounding music, alcohol rushing through his system and easing away all the worry in his mind, pouring through his veins savagely- he felt confident.

The masses of bodies on the dance floor was where he usually belonged after a couple drinks, with everyone’s eyes- male and female- centering on him, but tonight he turned that away after only two songs. Tonight, he wanted to _hunt_. And he found just who he wanted to chase with only a quick sweep of his gaze around the packed club.

She had red hair, and her eyes he couldn’t see. And, despite sitting beside a shorter girl with very bright pink hair, she seemed to glow ever more brightly, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn towards her.

That only intensified when, after a male friend joined them at the bar and he filled with a momentary jealous rage, only to see him sit close beside the pink-haired girl, she got up and left them, heading straight towards the dance floor. His eyes locked onto the way her hips swung, the bottom of her skirt swaying with each little movement. As she drew closer, his eyes drew upwards to _other areas_ and their own particular movements that were _quite_ entrancing.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one looking in that direction on her. When she was only a few feet away from him, and he still hadn’t moved an inch, a hand came from nowhere and attached itself to her chest, squeezing. He watched with disgust for the hand’s owner, and fear for her, as her own hand reached up and bright red nails matching her hair dug into the hand’s skin. The hand pulled away, a faint yell of pain from its owner.

Then, he heard her voice.  
_“Hands offa me, scumbag.”_

Her voice, from just that, he could tell was high and melodic, but in this instance, sharp and annoyed. He saw her eyes- which were a dazzling green- flash with anger at the person when she spoke. And then, she was off again, a certain, flaring sharpness in her step, hips snapping to each side and heels clicking loudly.

She passed by him, eyes sliding towards him for just a moment, head not turning even a little bit, and he caught her scent: something flowery and… apples? His eyes narrowed slightly when she passed, his body turning for him to keep watching her, hands tense with want.

He lusted for her, _badly_.

Modern primal instinct surging through his veins now, mingling with the alcohol and atmosphere to create a stinging, fiery feeling, he followed her at a slight distance, jaw set with determination. He found her dancing with a pair of boys who were probably gay, judging from how they were draped over each other much more than they were anywhere near her, her body rolling with the music’s rhythm and glossy lips mouthing the words.  
His own body began to react to the music as well, hands and feet first, acquiring the rhythm to follow, head and hips, and finally legs and torso following in his snake-charming-like dance, his eyelids heavy. He tried not to watch her too much, not wanting to give in everything instantly, but it was difficult. Even more so when he had to push away other girls who tried to get all up on him. His eyes continued to return to her, and, a few times, her own emerald gaze met his, her brow raising and a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth once or twice.

Soon, though not nearly soon enough for the fire in his bones, they were in front of each other, the glow of a sunset over a forest staring deep into the mist of moonlight over the ocean. Eyes locked together, bodies moving in lazy tandem, his hands met her waist, and her hands pressed lightly against his chest, fingers digging into the blue fabric of his shirt.

He wanted to be even closer, but restrained himself. It felt like trying to tie a thin rope around a frenzied tiger, and that feeling only heightened his exhilaration. After a little while, she gave him a small, coy smile, moving her hands up to rest at the back of his neck, stepping closer to press their bodies together _ever, so, gently_. The sweet scent that drifted around her, the mischievous shine in her gaze, the too pleasurable feeling of her fingers tangling in the back of his hair- he was going mad.

And it felt amazing.

He felt her tug gently at his hair, and realized he’d been zoning out, the music filling every half-empty space in his mind, and his eyes refocused on her. She looked surprisingly tired, he realized. He also realized their bodies no longer grinded on each other the way other pairs’ did, but instead moved slowly together as if an old, romantic slow song was playing.

She stood up on her toes, gently pulling him down towards her so she could mumble in his ear, _“It’s getting late and I have to leave… walk me outside?”_

He nodded, albeit a tad sadly, taking her hand in his when she offered it and leading her outside, in front of the club. Out there, it was much quieter, a passing car’s headlights illuminating the sidewalk they stood on for a brief moment. Other than that, though, it was just the neon lights of the club’s sign lighting the air around them.

He turned to her, after surveying the scene, mouth opening to say something, but stopped when he saw her writing something on a piece of paper, and then holding it out to him. He took it, not yet looking at it in favor of holding her gaze once more as she spoke.

_“Thank you. That was fun.”_

Before he could say anything in response, she had turned, walking away from him towards her pink-haired friend and male friend from earlier, who were standing down the road waving. He nodded towards them, he himself then turning the opposite direction to start walking home.

He felt oddly calm now, the passionate fire of earlier having ebbed out of his system, though the intoxication of being around her was still heavy in his lungs and mind. Around halfway to his home, he realized the slip of paper was still tightly held in his hand, and he opened it up to read it, smiling when he did so.

_Meet me here again?_  
_###-###-####_  
_-Mai_


End file.
